


SunKi is Real, Right?

by TooManyFandomsToBeSane



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Holding Hands, M/M, Sharing Clothes, SunKi is adorable, its domestic fluff yall, ni-ki and sunoo protection squad, platonic ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane
Summary: Here, folks, is where we see a snapshot of the daily life of SunKi! On your left, we see hand-holding, and on your right, we see cuddles. Oh, and there's also selcas, sleepiness, and shared clothes. They're adorable, aren't they?
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	SunKi is Real, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> SunKi are so cute I swear, I enjoyed writing these two. Enjoy, my lovely Engenes!

“Ni-Ki-ssi, wake up,” was heard from beside him.

The youngest groaned in response, awake but not wanting to be.

After a solid thirty seconds of battling with his sleepy eyelids, he said, “But hyung, it's warm here with you,” and proceeded to wrap his arms around his sunshine.

Sunoo huffed at that, making Ni-Ki laugh.

Jungwon, having been woken up by the two’s conversation, sat up and seized his opportunity (how did he sleep in later than Sunoo and Ni-Ki? That unto itself was a small miracle). “I call the bathroom first!”

His proclamation, of course, was irrelevant, because the bathroom was currently occupied by Jay, today's morning fairy. It’s a wonder that he woke up so early, being a heavy sleeper and all. Maybe being one of the two legal parents of Enhypen (the other being Heeseung, the one to sleep in the latest) had something to do with it. He figured that today he’ll wake up the kids after he’s had his share of the bathroom, seeing how Jake or Sunoo always beats him to it.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ni-Ki walked into the living room only to see Sunoo placed on the ground, messing with his phone and sporting one of Ni-Ki’s jackets. It was the purple sweatshirt he had worn during the Halloween Fruits Chamber 5 video, and it was considerably oversized on the smaller boy, which made Ni-Ki melt. He had a soft spot for his hyung, what else could he say?

“Hyung, can you do my hair, please? I don’t want to burn my hair or something.”

The older looked up and made a taunting face. “What if I burn your hair? On purpose?”

The maknae simply answered by walking over to his hyung and holding out his hand, signaling for the other to get up. Whiny Sunoo is cute, but manager-nim said that they have to leave in ten minutes, and Ni-Ki still needs to eat breakfast.

The makeup room, which was now occupied by Sunoo, Ni-Ki, and Sunghoon, who was fixing his hair, felt the slight heat of the flat iron wielded by the expert. He was parting Ni-Ki’s bangs in the way that he knew he liked, and the youngest watched Sunoo work in the mirror.

Purple looks good on him, Ni-Ki decided.

Noticing that the older was finished, he said, “Thank you, hyung,” with his adorable, boxy smile. He inspected his hair in the mirror, making sure no bits were sticking out, and Sunoo, ever the drama queen, took this as an opportunity to tease the maknae.

“You don’t like it? After all my hard work! Sunhoon hyung, can you believe that Ni-Ki doesn’t like my work?”

To which the eldest in the room answered, “Ddeonu, are you sure you know how to use an iron?”

Tom and Jerry banter, as usual.

Sunoo gaped at that, eyes and mouth wide as he watched Sunghoon and Ni-Ki laugh at his reaction.

“Hyung, I love it when you do my hair. I don’t think I know how to use a flat iron on someone else, much less myself.”

Smiling at his cute brother, Sunoo put away the hair tools as the other two wandered to find food. Hopefully, Jake hadn’t eaten all the good cereal.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ni-Ki and Sunoo were sitting in the back of a company car. And they were holding hands. Ni-Ki had no clue how that happened, but he wasn’t complaining.

Looking down at their clasped hands, Ni-Ki felt closer to him. The youngest didn’t initiate a lot of forward skinship, and this time was no exception, but he was enjoying it thoroughly.

Sunoo, being Sunoo, was taking selcas in the next seat over, thankful that his selca-taking hand was free. After an aegyo shot, he gently tugged Ni-Ki’s right hand and asked if he wanted to take pictures with him.

Eh, why not? Engenes love it, and they’re always fun to do. Well, selfie photoshoots with Sunoo were always excessive and lengthy, but he isn’t the selca king for nothing.

Positioning the phone so that both of their faces are in the shot, the elder raised their entwined hands for the camera to see. Ni-Ki startled a bit, but relaxed because SunKi is a thing, right? At least it is in the eyes of Sunoo (SunKi Day, anyone?) and Engenes. Ni-Ki likes that their ship is a legitimate thing, it makes him feel like their bond is stronger.

Heeseung interrupted their moment.

“More selcas, Sunoo-yah? I think you have an unhealthy addiction by now.”

Jay chimed in. “And you’ve roped in Ni-Ki, what are you doing to the poor kid?”

Sunoo complained at his hyungs, saying something along the lines of, “At least I know how to take them,” although the laughing from the front seat made it hard to clearly hear.

Ni-Ki just sat, looking between his hyungs, hand still held firmly in Sunoo’s as he swung it around in grand hand gestures.

Yep, he was whipped for Kim Sunoo.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Dance practice was hard, even for a skilled dance veteran such as Ni-Ki.

The seven boys were all sitting around the practice room, spending their well-earned break by drinking water and resting their overworked muscles.

Ni-Ki has higher stamina than the other boys, due to his long dancing career, and he knows that Sunoo has the weakest stamina of Enhypen, so the maknae often spent their breaks with his hyung, making sure he was resting properly.

Currently, Sunoo had his head situated on Ni-Ki’s shoulder, the younger’s arm wrapped around his back. He tended to get overly tired during breaks, but he held up well during practice, thankfully.

Ni-Ki’s other hand was playing with Sunoo’s somewhat sweaty hair. It calmed down the older, and Ni-Ki wanted to do everything possible to make him comfortable during rigorous rehearsals. Plus, his hyung’s hair was really nice to comb through, despite the work grime.

After another moment or two, the maknae withdrew his hand and reached for Sunoo’s water bottle.

“Hyung, drink water. It’ll help.”

The sunshine begrudgingly lifted his head and grabbed the water, making sure to stay hydrated. He was annoyed at having to shift from a comfortable position, but he was thankful that Ni-Ki was always looking after his health.

Immediately after drinking, he buried his face in Ni-Ki’s shoulder, exhaustion apparent. But it was okay because he had the maknae to look after him.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Later that night, Enhypen enjoyed dinner, courtesy of Jay and his cooking assistant of the day, Jake. The boys ate together, needing each other’s comforting presence. Practice took the energy out of all of them, most of all Sunoo. As soon as he finished eating, the boy curled up against Ni-Ki, whom he was sitting beside, and promptly fell asleep. No one blamed him, and it looked like a decent setup to the others, to be honest. Bedtime couldn’t get any closer.

After everyone had finished, the race to the bathroom started (how come Jungwon always won after dinner?). Sunghoon stayed behind to clean up while the others scattered, most likely in search of a nap spot while waiting for their turn to wash up.

Ni-Ki gently woke up Sunoo, the boy’s sleepy eyes blinking.

“Hyung, we have to go to bed, you can’t sleep in the kitchen.”

“I can try,” he responded, considering sleeping on the empty table, but realized his bed would be better for his tired muscles.

“C’mon, I’ll guilt-trip the hyungs into letting you shower first,” Ni-Ki said. It’s not like there would be much guilt-tripping to do; everyone let Sunoo have his way after practice, knowing how fragile he can be after working so hard. He makes sure to stay in the realms of healthy, but sometimes the work drains him completely.

Letting his sleepy hyung hug him as they waddled down the hall, the bathroom door opened to a wet-haired Jungwon. Perfect timing.

“Hyung, go get ready, I’ll get you some clothes.”

As Sunoo readied himself in the bathroom, Ni-Ki quickly found suitable clothes, which included one of his own shirts. He wanted Sunoo to be comfortable and loved, is that too much to ask?

*********************************************************************************************************************************

As Ni-Ki, now set for bed, walked to Sunoo's bunk, he heard his best friend speak, and very sleepily at that.

“Ni-Ki-ah, thank you.”

The maknae, who had assumed he was sleeping by now, crawled into the bed that was practically shared and gazed at Sunoo, admiring how he looked so pretty and relaxed.

“You're welcome, hyung. Goodnight.” Even Heeseung, who had earbuds in, could hear the love in his voice.

Ni-Ki made sure to cuddle close.

**Author's Note:**

> Jungwon is our leader y'all, he shall lead us into war with all of our love and support. Comments are welcome, as always!


End file.
